


Seeing Red

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Yanderecord [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Comfort Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Groping, Psychological Torture, Sexual Harassment, Threats of Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Discord has a bit of an eye on his lover sometimes.Most of the time.Pretty much all time unless he himself is asleep or Spike is using the restroom. He's a concerned boyfriend, not some pervert.However, while watching Spike pick up a few things at the grocery store, he sees something happen that makes him...horrifically angry. So angry that he's seeing red...and it's got nothing to do with his eye color.The question now becomes...what will he do about that feeling? A kind, virtuous person would let it go, live and let live, maybe talk it out with his lover and assure him it won't happen again.Discord is neither of those things.





	1. Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere Discord incoming, better strap in.

"Ah...he's _shopping~_...I do hope he picks up some of those cookies I like..."

Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony, laid strewn out on his futon, sipping from a large goblet made out of what appeared to be black iron.

He was currently watching some sort of light screen, and within the screen was his object of affection, his beloved little boyfriend, Spike the dragon. The boy was grocery shopping for the castle, and was currently examining a bag of rice, before adding it to his cart.

Now, normally, one would find it rather creepy to spy on your significant other, but Discord couldn't disagree less. After all, he was only wanting to make sure that his little Spikey Wikey was safe and unharmed, and the spirit only watched him when he knew the dragon wasn't doing something incredibly personal.

The moment Discord saw an indication of Spike being say, in the restroom, or talking with one of their other friends, he flicked the screen off and elected to go play tackle badminton with the Smooze instead. He was a loving, concerned boyfriend...not some sort of controlling _weirdo_...

However, there was nothing wrong with him expressing his love by watching the boy while he was out about the town, or admiring how adorable and peaceful he looked while he slept, or maybe keeping the screen on once he sees the dragon..._indulging_ himself.

What? No, that's not _weird_! They're dating, they've had sex multiple times, touching yourself no longer becomes a private matter when you have a partner, especially when said partner is a reality warping demi-god with impulse control issues...

_...Right?_

Anyways, the spirit took a long, languid sip of the neon orange wine he had, the liquid staying perfectly within the goblet despite being upside down, until Discord actually elected to drink from it. His gaze admired the beautiful little dragon as he made his way to different items...including a package of coconut crusted almond cookies, one of the draconequus' favorite store bought flavors.

However, while both Discord and Spike had assumed that this would be a normal, ordinary day...

Something _terrible_ occured.

_"Hello there..."_

_Spike jumped and then turned around. An earth pony stallion greeted him, smiling down at the diminutive teen._

_"Haha...oh **wow**, y-you scared me!" Spike uttered, laughing nervously._

Discord hummed and took a disinterested sip. He loved Spike, but watching him have mundane conversation with run-of-the-mill citizens was absolutely _b-o-r-i-n-g_.

_"Ooh...Cocomondos? Those are pretty tasty..."_

_"Heh, yeah..." Spike scratched his arm. "Anyways, nice talking to you...gotta go finish my shopping."_

_The stallion's brow furrowed. "Wait!"_

_The dragon cocked his head, turning back around fully to look at the pony. "Uh...yeah, dude?"_

_"I just gotta say...I think you're **really** sexy. Wanna go out somewhere, baby? Get frisky?"_

The draconequus suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes widened comically, then promptly took an enormous swig of the wine and spat it out dramatically. The liquid reacted like acid wherever it landed, hissing and melting through carpet and wood alike.

_What_!? He thought that his little Spikey Wikey was _what_!? He wanted to do _**WHAT**_!?

_Spike's cheeks were suddenly dyed a lovely shade of red. "H-Huh? O-Oh, uh, that's...flattering?"_

"No it isn't! That word you just said is the exact _opposite_ of what that was!" The spirit snapped, eyes narrowed.

_"A-And...I appreciate the sentiment?"_

"No you don't! Listen to your voice, look at your face, Spike! _You_ don't even buy what you just said!" He continued, tail whipping back and forth in agitation.

Ever since he'd addressed the last little equine annoyance, he supposed it had slipped his mind for a bit that Spike was gorgeous, and that other worthless noponies could possibly consider him gorgeous as well.

Oh, the _pains_ of having such a cute, wonderful boyfriend.

_"...b-but I'm not really...interested..."_

The draconequus sighed in relief, a rope falling down from the ceiling as he did so. He promptly pulled it, and a loud '_fwee_!' sound rang out, glittering confetti raining down on him and a banner dropping down from the ceiling, reading 'THE CORRECT CHOICE!'

_"And why not? C'mon, you look like you need a break...and so do I, sweetcheeks~..."_

_"No, r-really, I-I'm good..."_

_The stallion reached forward and casually gave the boy's cheek a caress. "I'm tons of fun...I wouldn't mind havin' you keep me company tonight. You look super fun too."_

_"S-Seriously, dude, I'm not i-interested...n-no thank you..."_

_"C'mon, don't be a stick in the mud, baby boy..."_

_Poor Spike could only stare up at the earth pony in discomfort and anxiety, obviously unsure how to respond now that his previous rejections were simply brushed aside and he was touched and given pet names by somepony he didn't know._

The glitter that had been raining down turned into fiery embers, and the banner abruptly caught fire and reduced to ash.

The draconequus glared at the light screen, lips twisted in a snarl. **"Your cue to leave was already passed _thrice_ over, buddy."** Could this stupid pony not take a damned hint? Spike wasn't interested!

_"I-I have..." Spike swallowed thickly. "I have a boyfriend, okay?"_

_The stallion chuckled and suddenly pulled the teen close to him, causing Spike to squeak in surprise. "He doesn't gotta know though, does he?"_

_Spike's frills tilted downwards. "Wha-!? N-No, I-I'm happy with him!"_

_"Oh really...wanna test that?" The pony drawled, before casually reaching a hand downwards..._

"D..." The spirit's fists clenched and his eyes glowed. _**"Don't fucking dare-"**_

_The stallion's hand cupped a cheek of Spike's sizable rump through his cargo pants, squeezing it harshly and making the boy cry out in shock and blatant discomfort._

_"C'mon sweetie...don't play hard to get..."_

_"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!? GET...GET OFF ME!" The teen went instinctive and promptly aimed a punishing knee to the earth pony's crotch._

_With a shout of pain, his assailant dropped to the ground, releasing the shaken teen who promptly forgot his bags and groceries in favor of spreading his wings and flying out of the store at full speed, tears running down his cheeks. His flight drew the looks of several confused onlookers-_

And just like that, the light screen violently exploded into fractals, ending the scene and leaving the spirit shuddering and shaking.

The air around him crackled with sparks of his potent, volatile magic, barely restrained and deadly, and the once moderately warm and homey lighting of his house had now chilled to a frightening degree.

Discord was **_furious_**. He could hardly _articulate_, he was so furious. His vision was literally red for a while, as he processed it fully and totally.

Somepony...somepony had just..._touched_ his sweetling.

Somepony had just **harrassed** his sweetling.

_ **Somepony violated his darling sweetling's personal space in a repulsive way, refused to take no for an answer, had touched his rump without consent, and made him run away in tears.** _

And now...

_And now..._

Somepony was going to **_pay_**. He was going to pay, even if it was the last thing Discord ever did.

However, right now...he had a boyfriend to soothe and comfort. Vengeance would come later.

With a rather rigid snap, he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord comforts his little sweetling, and plots murder. Y'know. The usual.

Spike hadn't stopped sobbing until he reached his room at the castle.

Once he had gotten there, he slammed the door shut, threw himself onto his bed, and promptly began crying out the anxiety attack that had washed over him.

His stomach hurt, his throat hurt, his head hurt, _everything hurt._

What possessed a pony to _do_ such a thing!? It was so obvious he wasn't interested. He'd rejected his pursuer multiple times, had explained he was in a relationship, had _tried to pull away from him, and _yet_..._

He felt...dirty. And _used_. Celestia only knows what the guy was really trying to do to him...

He sniffled and released another shuddering sob. Gods he could still _feel_ it, that creep's hand...touching his rump, groping him when he clearly didn't want or ask to be touched...and now he'd have to go _back_ to the grocery store tomorrow.

The boy continued crying his heart out...much to the dismay and rage of his boyfriend, who had just popped up in his room.

At the sound of Discord's familiar pop, Spike turned around to look at the spirit.

The draconequus' expression was carefully schooled into one of confusion. "Hm? I came to visit my little sweetling and you're crying? What a heartrending welcome, Spikey..."

There was a pause, before, as the spirit had already assumed would happen, Spike promptly flew to him and hugged him around his midsection, now sobbing into the spirit's waistcoat pitifully, each little sob ripping apart his lover's heartstrings all the more.

Discord cuddled him close before sweeping him up into his arms, pressing soothing smooches to the teen's cheeks and nuzzles to his neck. "Oh my dear Spikey...what's wrong? Come now, there's no need to be so upset, dearest..."

Except there was. A _big_ need.

"...tell me what troubles you, my sweetling..."

"I-I..." Spike hiccuped and sniffled, rubbing at his cheeks. "I-I w-was at the s-store...a-and s-somepony started talkin' to m-me. He...h-he s-started flirting with me, a-and I told him I wasn't i-interested-"

He paused and shuddered softly, sniffling harder. "B-But h-he wouldn't _stop..._I-I told him I had a b-boyfriend, and that you m-made me _happy,_ but he didn't _care_! A-And then, he..."

The boy trembled, clearly on the verge of another crying fit. "H-He...He g-groped my _rump_, oh gods Dissy, i-it was _a-awful,_ and **_gross_**, a-and he wouldn't let _go,_ wouldn't s-stop _squeezing-!"_

The dragon broke off into heartbreaking sobs yet again, and Discord stared grimly down, before nuzzling his little lover. He knew all of this, of course. But hearing such degeneracy recounted from his beloved's perspective added an entire new layer to his righteous indignation.

"Oh my dear, sweet boy, I'm so very sorry...how _**repulsive**_. No creature deserves to be put through something so degrading...least of all my precious sweetling."

He snapped his talons, summoning a fancy embroidered handkerchief, then proceeded to wipe the distraught dragon's face. "But cease those tears, dearest, it pains my cold, dead heart..."

To demonstrate, a high-pitched howl of pain that didn't belong to him made its way out of his throat.

Spike sniffled gently, shuddering, and Discord sighed, floating over to the bed. "Alright then, let's try some good old-fashioned _Discotherapy_, hm?"

He laid down on the bed, Spike still in his grasp, before depositing the boy beside him. The draconequus then began to nuzzle the teen amorously, purring softly.

Spike managed a soft, slightly pleasant noise but still looked rather miserable.

Not one to be beaten, Discord nosed his shirt up and proceeded to tickle the boy with the downy fur at the end of his long, reptilian tail.

The result was immediate, as the teen doubled up and crowed with sudden laughter, legs kicking.

Discord grinned in victory and tickled him even more, all while kissing him all over his face and neck.

"_PffthahahHAHAHA_! D-DISSY! N-_**NOOOHOHOHOHOOO**_!" He giggled, cheeks adorably flushed.

The spirit felt his heart melt, and he kissed Spike full on the lips, swallowing up all those lovely little laughs. Spike returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Discord's neck, pulling them flush with one another.

Eventually, as air became scarce, Spike pulled away, gasping softly and still giggling sparingly.

"Now...I want you to forget all about that nasty, horrible pervert, hm? He isn't important. Just some clown, and not even a _funny_ one." He kiseed the tip of the teen's snout. "Understand?"

Spike looked thoughtful, before nodding. "O-Okay, Dissy." He then blushed a bit more and scratched his neck. "A-Ah...I..."

Discord raised a brow, interest piqued. "You...?"

The boy flushed even deeper. "I...uh. I-If you want me to forget all about that creep..." His fingers skirted along Discord's lion arm seductively. _"M-Maybe you could give me a bit of a clean-up, Dissy..."_

The spirit's eyes widened, before narrowing as he smirked and purred. "Ooh? You want me to claim you, hmm?" Discord then mulled back over the boy's phrasing and frowned. "Hey now Spikey Wikey, you don't need a _clean up_. Some mere filthy degenerate could never taint you in my eyes. Don't speak about yourself like that, hm?"

The boy looked bashful. "A-Alright, alright, I won't...s-so, will you?"

Discord held him close and his tail coiled up Spike's leg. "Come now my dear, sweet boy..._you already know that answer..."_

Spike gasped as he was suddenly stripped bare before the chaos spirit, his clothes flashing off with a snap of the talon and the draconequus licking his lips as the form of the boy he loved and cherished so dearly was exposed.

Spike was simply gorgeous, a delightful little temptation. Radiant emerald eyes, rounded features, petite stature, curvy build...his little lover was a _knockout_.

_'Oh you sweet, pretty thing...by the time I am done with you, you'll have forgotten that wretched slimeball even existed~...'_

He took his time kissing every inch of the teen's form, over every amethyst scale and mint green stomach plaque...even smooching and lapping at the sensitive scales of Spike's slit, which was gently leaking translucent, sweet smelling slick.

_"A-Ah...D-Dissy~..."_

The glans of the boy's pink shaft peeked out, and Discord chuckled.

"Ooh...so excited already? Yet I have barely touched you, lovely..."

He laved his tongue over that dripping little head, before using his long, forked, prehensile tongue to tease out Spike's cute cock, bringing it slowly into the light of the sunset.

It was glistening, triangular rather than rounded or blunt like stallions were, and the base of it was covered in small amethyst and green iridescent scales. It was cute, sweet, and unique...just like the gorgeous little creature it was attached to.

Discord didn't waste much time wrapping his tongue around the tasty morsel and suckling it into his mouth.

Spike tossed his head back and screamed out in bliss, overwhelmed by the sudden hot, wet pleasure surrounding his sensitive shaft. It throbbed in the spirit's mouth, dripping sweet pre onto Discord's tongue. "O-Oh gods! O-Oh Discord, _yes~!"_

_'Delicious...truly appetizing...'_

He continued slurping and sucking, and he moaned in delight as Spike's shaky little hands buried themselves in his mane.

His paw cupped Spike's plump little thigh, and his talon went for the other, as he spread the teen out beneath him and devoured his twitchy length all the more.

Spike choked and gasped deliriously, tongue hanging out. Gods, it was overwhelming and delicious, and he couldn't help but moan uncontrollably beneath Discord's masterful technique.

However, as he felt the telltale signs signaling an impending orgasm, he pulled off with a smack of his lips, leaving the boy's cock exposed to the air and dripping.

"A-Ah...n-no, don't stop~..." Spike whined almost childishly as the pleasure ebbed away.

Discord swallowed the boy's slick and chortled. "Come now, I can't have you coming too quickly...even if it's adorable to watch you do so..."

He snapped his talons again, and he was also relieved of clothing. His own rather large, exotic length stood proudly, and Spike let out a soft moan of want.

"Now, dearest? I'm going to ask...may I ravish your rump instead? I still mean what I said about you not being dirty in my eyes...but I simply cannot stand the thought of some vagrant touching you somewhere like that...so I want to correct his touch by replacing it with my own. Is that agreeable, sweetling?"

Spike looked a tad nervous and pensive. It was a little traumatizing...but, Discord wasn't like that stallion. He would never harm him, or make him feel uncomfortable.

He could _trust_ the draconequus.

"O...O-Okay..."

"Are you sure, love? You do not _have to,_ of course."

"N-No, I'm alright. P-Please..." He turned over onto his hands and knees, before laying his front half down and sticking his rump up in the air, his tail lifted to exposed that pretty little tailhole. _"Do whatever you want to my rump, Dissy~..._

A bolt of pure, unadulterated arousal shot up Discord's spine, and he visibly shivered. His cock gave a hearty throb, slick dripping from its blunt head.

_**"Say no more, my love..."**_ He purred, before taking those cute, round cheeks in his hands and admiring their shape lovingly.

Not to be hyperbolic, but Spike had the nicest little rump he'd _ever_ seen. Curvy, round, fat cheeks, that jiggled a bit when he jumped or ran, and just barely managed to squeeze into anything less baggy than cargo pants. They were full as well, one filling up his large paw easily. And between them of course was Spike's tight, pretty tailhole, begging to be eaten out until it was sloppy.

Spike shuddered imperceptibly and mewled as the draconequus shamelessly pressed his muzzle to his lover's slit, cock, and tailhole, taking in the aroma of his arousal, as well as the inherent sweet smell of the body wash and scale oil the teen used.

"Ah, my sweetling..._my pretty sweetling..._you smell simply divine..."

Spike squirmed and let out a sweet sound as the spirit drew his forked tongue up his slit, over his perineum, and traced his tailhole lewdly. "A-Ah...D-Dissy~..."

The draconequus chortled. "My sweet, precious boy...so cute...and you _taste_ so sweet as well...just as sugary as you look..."

How could anypony even _consider_ touching him with an ill-meant hand?

** _When he found that wretched stallion he was going to-_ **

_'Focus, focus, Discord. You will have your vengeance, and by the stars will it be **ice cold**...but for now, tend to your precious little sweetling...make him feel good...'_

Obeying that miniscule, rational portion of his brain for once, he nuzzled Spike's rump amorously and purred, before dipping his tongue into his beloved, humming at the taste. Spike must have cleaned himself thoroughly before he left for the market.

He began licking the teen's winking hole, moaning softly at such exquisite flavor. His Spikey. His adorable, beautiful, perfect little mate.

**Nothing would ever bother him again.**

He gripped the boy's round, full cheeks in his talon and paw, massaging and squeezing them while the dragon moaned and writhed in pleasure.

His shaft still dripped and twitched eagerly. Eating out was one of his favorite methods of foreplay, after all.

Then, the spirit's tongue pressed against Spike's prostate, and the dragon let out a loud, helpless mewl, humping back against Discord's face reflexively.

The draconequus smirked, before homing in on that little spot and fucking his long tongue in deeper just so he could strike it.

"_AH! F-FUCK~! Y-YEES!"_

Mmm, his little gem was so loud..._good._

By now the boy's hole was getting delightfully sloppy and loose, now winking around the spirit's tongue and clearly yearning to be pounded into and filled up.

"D-Dissy, _Dissy!_" He cried out, tail curling and twisting and body trembling as he was eaten out. It was utterly euphoric, being filled with the spirit's lengthy tongue and his prostate struck over and over.

"P-Please, p-please Dissy, I n-need you, I need you so **_bad_**-" The dragon whined.

Discord let out a hum, before extracting himself from that now thoroughly loosened and slickened entrance, pressing a parting kiss to it as he drew away.

"Mm..._delectable..._"

He promptly turned the teen over to get a look at his little boyfriend's adorably flushed face.

"Mm...still so very cute..." The spirit mused. "And so eager, too..."

The boy's cock was still rosy and hard, dripping precum across his slightly chubby belly.

"A-Ah...o-oh gods Discord, p-please-"

"Shh my dear..._I heard you loudly and clearly._"

His own shaft dripped slick over the rounded globe of one Spike's cheeks, before the spirit took hold of it, biting his lip.

He pressed the head to that wet, loosened ring of muscle, and Spike's toes curled in anticipation.

Slowly, he pushed in, the crown breaching into that torrid heat and eliciting a moan from the draconequus.

"Nngh...always so _hot_...and still so very tight..."

Spike let out a gasp and moaned. "Y-Yes..._yes_~..."

The spirit moved his hips forward, coating the boy's walls in his slick and moving deeper within his little mate.

_"D-Dissy...!"_ The dragon mewled loudly, toes curling as he was filled up. Discord was rather large, a good 15 or so centimeters longer and around five centimeters girthier than the average stallion.

Meanwhile, Discord relished in the feeling of Spike's torrid heat clamping around him. Dragons were naturally sweltering inside, and it helped that Spike was small, and thus snug around him...

Eventually, the spirit bottomed out, and his lover released a fulfilled moan, emerald eyes a bit glossy. He was a bit of a crybaby during sex, as emotions and sensations would overwhelm him and reduce him to tears beneath— or above—Discord.

Not that the draconequus minded. On the contrary, he _adored_ it, just as much as he adored the rest of his sweetling. It was such an endearing and slightly ego-boosting thought that the way you made love to your partner was enough to make them cry tears of pure euphoria.

He let Spike adjust to him, even though this was one of many trysts the two had taken part in throughout their relationship. There was _still _something alluring and pleasurable about letting his shaft throb inside his lover, spurting pre and being squeezed and hugged by Spike's tight walls.

Well, tight wasn't truly the proper way to describe it...Spike was neither too tight nor too loose. No, he was a rather perfect, slightly snug, ultimately tantalizing fit, and no matter how much the two explored their sex life, that sexy little rump of his stayed that way.

_"D-Dissy...move, please...I n-need you to **move**..."_

The boy's voice snapped him away from his ramblings, and he gave Spike a lidded, lustful look, ruby and golden eyes glowing just slightly.

"Hm? Move you say? I don't know, I'm enjoying the view and the sensations as they are..." He teased.

Spike pouted and wriggled his hips. "Discord, I n-need you to _move."_

The spirit chuckled. "Fine, fine...if you insist~..."

He let out a shuddering, tremulous moan as he began to rock his hips, pulling out of Spike around halfway, only to thrust forward once more, filling him to the brim yet again. Just like that, on repeat, as his hips met the curve of that luscious ass...

_"A-Ah~! Y-Yes!_ K-Keep going Discord, please..." Spike moaned, covering those lovely green eyes with his forearm.

The spirit let out a salacious purr. "Oh believe me..._I have zero intentions on stopping..."_

He placed his paw and talon on Spike's decently wide hips, before upping his pace, causing soft squelching noises and slaps to ring out into the teen's room. Groans, breathy pants, and soft moans echoed out as well.

The dragon's tongue lolled out and his legs locked themselves around Discord's waistline, bracing himself as the draconequus began to thrust deeper, and faster. _"O-Oooh! A-AAH! F-**FUCK**, D-DISCORD~!"_

"M-Mm..._m-music to my ears, sweetling..."_ The draconequus purred in response, pounding into the boy with renewed vigor, their slick overflowing and spilling down to ruin the dragon's fresh sheets.

The fleshy scales and nubs arranged on the surface of Discord's shaft created a very interesting, very unique texture, and said texture was doing absolutely filthy things to Spike's prostate, massaging, kneading, and pleasuring the little bump for all it's worth.

Raw, hot ecstasy boiled in the boy's abdomen, while his cock twitched excitedly.

He was heading towards his apex, and his lover was prepared to fall over the edge right after him.

"_S-So g-good, so **good~!**_"

The draconequus let out a possessive growl, angling Spike's lower body before thrusting rough and deeply, the echoing sounds of his thrusts loudly filling the room, while his knot began to swell, ready to plug itself in that perfect rump.

Spike was _his_. His precious emerald, his lovely gem, his adorable little dragon.

**And no worthless, miserable bastard was EVER going to make him feel so low and disgusting ever again.**

He let out a loud moan, his own tongue hanging out as he slammed his way home.

_'You're mine...my precious dear, my beautiful Spikey...I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe from any repulsive heathen who would lay an unwelcome hand on your body...I'll mark you so thoroughly that anyone could tell at a glance that you are MINE.'_

"M-Mine...all...**_mine_**..."

"O-Oh _gods_ Discord, I-I think..._o-oh gods I-i'm going to-!"_

Spike screamed in pure euphoric bliss as he released across his chest and abdomen, ribbons of white coating him as he climaxed beneath his lover.

His walls clamped tighter around Discord, now milking him for every drop of fluid he'd have to offer.

And Discord did not disappoint.

With a roar, he thrust forth harshly, once, twice...

Then, his knot slipped past that ring of winking muscle, and he moaned uncontrollably as he came, jets of hot seed flooding into Spike, abdomen distending just a tad, becoming soft.

_"A-Ah...oh g-gods...oh gods _yes..." He rasped, eyes blissed out and forked tongue mindlessly scenting the air.

Spike panted and moaned beneath him, eyes half lidded from the pleasure of being stuffed full. _"D-Dissy..."_

Eventually, as the minutes ticked by with them both panting and moaning in bliss, the two managed to come down from their highs. Discord released a satisfied yawn and a moan as his knot deflated and his length receeded from Spike's hole, a veritable flood of cum exiting after it.

"N-Ngh..._h-ha_...oh, I love you _so_ much, my sweetling..." He purred, bending down low to lick Spike's cheek, and then kiss it, before pecking the teen on the lips.

Spike giggled weakly. "L-Love you too, Dissy..."

The draconequus sighed and sat back, before snapping his talon, cleaning them of bodily fluids.

He then curled around his dear mate, ensnaring him in warmth and love. "Ah...nothing like _curling up_ with you..." He uttered softly, smirking.

The boy grinned and cuddled with him gladly. "Haha...yeah, this is pretty great..." He blushed and nuzzled Discord. "Thanks for cheering me up...after all that."

"Oh pish posh, my dear...no need for thank yous, it was a _pleasure..._in all the best of ways~_..."_

Spike yawned gently. "I'm...feeling a nap...do you mind staying a little longer? You're so comfy..."

"Not in the slightest. Lounge to your heart's content sweetling..." The spirit replied warmly, kissing him again.

"Hehe...alright then..."

Discord watched as his mate drifted off to sleep, the way his chest rose and fell, his adorable little snores...

And while he watched his precious emerald begin to snooze, the spirit's loving expression faded briefly, as he directed his cold gaze to a shimmering hologram of that stallion that had harassed his precious little Spike.

_"Enjoy having a peaceful, mundane life while you still can, you worm..."_

He raised his talon idly, and promptly carved it down into the hologram as if it were paper, the stallion looking almost pained as he was bisected and the image itself burned and disintegrated.

** _"Because by tomorrow's end, all of that will be over..."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better count ya days asshole...


End file.
